The Truth about Forever
by AnimeLuvr12
Summary: When Naruto returns from his two and a half year absence, everything begins to unravel for Megumi and Akito. Megumi must decide if everything is worth the risk, even if risking it all means battling against people she loves and losing everything that she holds dear. Meanwhile, Akito must battle his inner demons in order to save himself and his comrades. [OC, Kakashi] [OC, Anko]


**Prologue**

Author's Note: Hey readers! This is the first installment of the NEW and IMPROVED version. If this is your first time ever reading _The Truth About Forever_, then you wouldn't know what I mean by new and improved. My previous version of this story was not up to par with my expectations, so I took down all the chapters and started from scratch. I hope you like it! Oh, and by the way, this is also a dual OC fanfiction. The story is mostly told through the female OC's point of view, but will occasionally switch to the male's. Both OC have a love interest that will be a main parts of the story. Enjoy the prologue!

* * *

**_The truth about forever is that there is no forever. No matter who you are or where life takes you, everything will eventually come to an end. Even love, who is said to survive the passage of time._**

"Forever… It's supposed to be a long time, right?" I asked Akito as we took a right turn down an alley way. "That's what everyone likes to think, anyways." He replied, in his smooth tone. I went silent for a minute, gathering my thoughts as we continued on our way to the Academy. "Do you think there is a 'forever'?" I asked as I turned my head to look at my fellow shinobi. Akito shook his head, "No, because time is irrelevant." My ponytail swished back and forth, like a metronome keeping the pace of my walk. "Does that mean there isn't a forever?" Akito sighed. "In my opinion, no. Life can be measured, which means it eventually ends. 'Forever' doesn't have an end. So, in short, nothing lasts forever." A smile crept onto my lips. "Your logic amuses me, Akito. I love having these kinds of conversations with you." Akito looked at me. "Yeah? Good to know I didn't blow your mind and leave you dumbfounded. I have discovered that tends to happen when I speak to people, and it can be rather annoying." I held back a laugh. "Your life must be _so_ difficult. I can't imagine!" If humans had subtitles, those words would be highlighted in orange and extravagantly labeled "sarcasm." Akito caught on to this and put a hand over his heart dramatically. "I am so glad you feel my pain. Woe is me!" We both chuckled and continued on our path to the Academy. "Do you think Naruto will be surprised to see us? I mean, I'm sure he won't exactly be celebrating his birthday with his classmates…" Akito shrugged in response. "I think he will be happy to see us on a day like this. To me, that is all that really matters."

We approached the gates and took a look around the courtyard. There were little students everywhere, chasing each other around and waiting for class to start. I saw some of the girls hovering around a dark haired little brat, fawning over him like he was the only thing within a hundred miles that had a swinging dick. I nugged Akito with my elbow and pointed to the pack of googly-eyed girls. "Look at those girls. Makes me want to gag! They don't care about becoming ninjas or learning to protect the village. They only want to bow down and spread their legs for boys, specifically that Uchiha punk. The Academy students are becoming worse and worse every year. Back when we were in the Academy, we all took learning seriously. Man, those were the days when GOOD ninja graduated and became genin. I doubt more than three teams will make it through selection this time around." Some of the girls, and a couple of the surrounding boys, turned to look at me. They all had varying expressions, from embarrassment to annoyance. "How could you say that about us? We are standing right here, you know!" A little pink-haired girl spoke up. "First off, I am a Jonin. Senior ranking, compared to you Academy brats. Don't talk to me like I'm another one of your classmates. Secondly, you do realize that everything I just said is true? You, specifically, are one of the ones that I was referring to when I said you don't care about becoming a ninja. Take a look at yourself! You are literally drooling and daydreaming about a boy, when you should be focusing on preparing for class. It disgusts me, both as a senior ranking ninja and as a woman. Learn some self-respect and grow up, kid. If you graduate and go on to be put on a team, I really hope your sensai has the tolerance to put up with you. I know for sure that if you become my student, I'll send you straight back to the academy with no questions asked. Pray you get someone who will put up with the nonsense."

At that moment, everyone went quiet. They had no idea that they could get sent back to the academy after graduating, and now the truth was out. "She is right, you know," Akito began as he lazily stood beside me, "You are all acting like a bunch of snot-nosed kids. I would not let any of you standing before me graduate, if I had a say in it. You need to take training seriously. Master your jutsus, train hard, and find new ways to challenge yourself. Don't drool over boys or slack off. Take it from two ninjas who graduated first and second in their class. Take your studies seriously." Akito was usually not one to be anal retentive towards the younger groups, but these students had become an exception. I looked from one face to the other, taking in their expressions. Maybe we had changed some of their attitudes, but I figured it wouldn't be very many of them. It was disappointing, to say the least.

Suddenly, a streak of orange and yellow blasted through the doors and rushed towards Akito and me. The blur launched itself into my arms, nearly knocking me over. "Megumi-san! You came to see me on my birthday!" A smile beamed from the little flash and he quickly detached himself from me to approach Akito. "Akito-sama! You came too!" Akito let a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth, which was a rare thing with people other than myself. "Yeah, bud. I came to give you your birthday present." Akito pulled out a book from the inside pocket of his cloak. Naruto looked at the book with enthusiasm, "_Chakra Control: Mastery of 1000 Jutsus_? Awesome! I can't wait to start reading this! Thank you!" Naruto hugged the book in excitement and put it away with an even bigger smile on his face. Now, it was my turn. "Here you go, Naruto. I made this myself. It's a special kunai, as you can see by the color of the blade. I didn't want you to get it mixed up with your other knives. Inside, there is a vial of very deadly poison. Once you throw the kunai and it hits the intended target, the tip of the blade will set off a pressure-sensitive release mechanism and cause the vial to break. That will release the poison into the target, and your opponent will be dead within two minutes. This has a onetime use, so choose wisely." Naruto's eyes grew wider than saucers as I handed the knife to him carefully. "Wow… This is so cool! I never imagined you could make something this awesome!" I grinned. I was an excellent blacksmith, if I do say so myself. "Around dusk, meet Megumi and me on the bottom floor of your complex. We have a special surprise for you." A questioning look crossed the young boy's face, but we didn't give away any details. "Can I guess what it is?" Akito and I shook our heads in unison. "No way! It's going to stay a surprise!" I replied as the blond boy scratched his head in wonder. "We'll see you later, Naruto! Have a good day at school!" Before Naruto could make any further protest, Akito and I were gone in a puff of smoke.

.

.

.

_**Several Hours Later**_

I yanked my shuriken from the trunk of the tree and pocketed them in my back pouch. "You still in the mood for taking Naruto to Ichiraku's?" I asked Akito as he pulled a kunai from a tree just a few feet from my right. "Only if you are." I nodded, "You didn't make me use that much chakra, you know. I do believe you were going easy on me." Akito cleared his throat. "Since when do I ever _not_ go easy on you?" I lifted a finger at him and tempted myself to make a remark, but I held my tongue. He was right. If he didn't go easy on me, he'd probably kill me on accident. His powers were far greater than mine, but there was a special reason for that. "You have a point." He gave me a nod and we both finished picking up our weapons. I picked up a shuriken from behind a rock and noticed a bent point. "Oh hell. This must have happened when you made that remark about Kakashi." Akito chuckled to himself, in spite of my constant annoyance. "Stop laughing! We already talked about this!" He shrugged me off and I sighed. "I probably shouldn't let it get to me, you know. But it can be so damn difficult sometimes-" I heard a faint popping noise come from behind me. In a flash, I jerked my body to face our visitor with a kunai in hand.

"Hey now. I don't believe that is how you greet a friend." That voice. Oh, that voice is the music in my dreams. It is the very thing that keeps me in one piece, the very sound that holds me together at the seams. Yet, I knew without a doubt that his voice could easily tear me apart just as fast as it could hold me together. Unfortunately, that very idea was the thing that would ravage my brain at night and keep me from my slumbers. My breath hitched in my throat, and my mouth quickly became as dry as a desert. I could feel a hand lower my kunai, and an electric current coursed through my body at an extremely rapid rate. "Ah, Kakashi. You decided to come pay us a visit, eh?" I jerked my head away from the man in front of me to stare daggers at Akito. I felt the need to hiss words of profanity at him. He just pulled me from my fantasy, and I know he did it on purpose. "Actually, I came to pay my respects," Kakashi said, "I didn't know anyone would still be here." I brushed off my intense feelings and swept them under the rug, stamping them until my heart rate had returned to normal and the metaphorical rug lay flat once again.

"We were actually just about to leave. We are taking Naruto out to ramen for his birthday. Care to join? Iruka, Asuma, and Kurenai will be there as well," Akito asked as he put his hands in his pockets. Kakashi thought for a minute, and it turned into a minute too long. "Not this time. Thank you though." Akito shrugged and then turned to nod in my direction. "Alright, Megumi. Let's hurry up. Naruto is probably pacing around in angst." I chuckled at the thought of Naruto bouncing off the walls with impatience and curiosity. With another quick and stolen glance towards the silver-haired man of my dreams, Akito and I disappeared into thin air.


End file.
